


Like Diamonds

by Lunneus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Karkat's body being evil, Minestuck, Non-Graphic Violence, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunneus/pseuds/Lunneus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time you saw his eyes, they were bluer than lapis and brighter than diamonds.</p><p>They were beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Diamonds

When you first saw him, it took your breath away.

Down below you, bumbling around in the abandoned mine, was the most beautiful human you'd ever seen. He was dressed in all blue, and a pitch black mop of hair atop his head. You only caught a small glimpse of his eyes, but they were bluer than the bluest lapis and shined more than diamonds.

You watched him for a while from the alcove you were hiding in, and for once you were thankful for your small size. All of the other endertrolls were much taller than you and as a result, couldn't hide in small spaces like you could. A smirk found its way onto your face from the thought; they couldn't hide anywhere if they tried.

A loud 'aha' snatched you from your musings and you watched as the young boy began striking a block of iron with his pick. It stuck the first time and in his fervor to pull it free, fell right on his ass and the pick skittered behind him. You couldn't help but chuckle, but then you regretted it.

"Hello?" The boy's voice was heavenly, naive and cheerful sounding even in a place where danger lurked around every corner. His head was turning toward you slowly. You caught another glimpse of his eyes just before they met yours and you teleported away, leaving behind a fading cloud of red particles and a very confused human.

****

A few weeks had passed since you'd seen the human. You kind of figured you wouldn't though, who would return to a mine with nothing there but stone and dirt? You let out a soft sigh as you lifted the block of grass-less dirt. you really didn't even know why you hoarded these useless things. You figured it was just some weird Endertroll instinct. You were about to teleport back to your hive when you heard a small gasp behind you.

It was the boy again. He was clutching a sword stained with the dark blood of a zombie and staring at your feet. 'smart kid' you thought.

"Funny seeing you here again!" The boy finally spoke, his eyes still fixated on your feet. He didn't seem intent on fighting you, but still didn't put his sword away. That was irritating.

You made a noise of confusion, trying to pretend you had no idea what he was talking about. but he just smiled and laughed.

"You were the in in that little cave before. None of the other Endertrolls around here have a red aura like yours." You raised an eyebrow at him, not that he could see it; he was pretty observative even though he'd maybe only seen you for a second.

"Yeah, that was me. What of it?" You knew you sounded pissed, but really you weren't, just slightly irritated that he wouldn't put that disgusting sword away.

"Oh! Uh... nothing really, heh. I just thought um... maybe you wanted to talk or something! I mean it's cool if you don't want to, I know you guys don't really like humans all that much. Well really none of you do, I guess I can see wh--" The boy was rambling on and on and it was really starting to grate on your nerves.

"Jegus, will you shut the fuck up. Maybe if you want to fucking talk to someone you'd put that filthy thing away." You pointed your foot at the reeking sword in his hand and he quickly put it away.

"Oh, sorry about that! I've kinda gotten used to keeping it out. Zombies and skeletons aren’t really all that friendly! I'm John by the way, and you're...?"

You scoffed and sat the block of dirt you were carrying down before dropping yourself on top of it. This had to be the stupidest, cutest kid you'd ever seen.

"Karkat."

John smiled, dropped himself on to the ground, and shifted into a comfortable sitting position with his eyes still trained on your feet as he began prattling about how this was his old man's mine, about his pet chicken Casey, how many times he'd almost fallen in lava, all the spider bites he'd gotten, how hard farming was, the conversation seemed endless. You couldn't help but smile though, maybe everyone was wrong. Humans weren't so bad.

***

It'd been months since you and John became friends. He even built a nice dark house next to his for you to stay in, complete with a bed, stove, and everything. He made it out of materials you didn't like so you wouldn't be compelled to tear your own house apart.

John's life was exactly a hundred times more eventful than yours was. You could hear him outside arguing with the cows when they refused to go through the gate out into the pasture, berating the pigs when they trampled his wheat and potatoes; especially the potatoes.

He tried fishing too, and he caught a few fish before his line hooked onto a squid and it pulled him into the lake. He popped back up a second later with a broken rod and wet everything. You couldn't help but laugh. He had looked offended for a moment before the pseudo anger cracked into bouts of laughter. You had fish for the first time that night and you declared that it was single most delicious thing in the universe. John just laughed at you.

A few days later you and John were sitting out in the yard admiring the stars and landscape. From where his house was located, it overlooked the big lake as well as the forest surrounding it. It was really beautiful, especially on nights like this with a full moon that reflected in the water.

"Hey, Karkat?" John broke the comfortable silence, but you found yourself not really upset. You usually liked the quiet, but hearing Johns voice was almost as good as the quiet, maybe even better.

"Yeah?"

"What was your home like?"

You paused for a moment. Of all the questions, you weren't really prepared to answer that one. Your home in the End was nothing to talk about. There was nothing there but cold obsidian houses with white chitin-like floors. There were no stars, no clouds, no moon or sun. There was nothing in the End but blackness. That and the ever present threat of that damned dragon spouting its lies about humanity.

"It was nothing special. Just fucking obsidian structures as far as the eye can see. And it was always dark, no sun or moon in the sky. Basically it was a shitty place to live, nothing compared to the Overworld." You tried and failed to keep the resentment out of your voice. Deep down, you were kind of jealous that John just lived here. He didn't have to pass through some portal to get here.

"Oh..." he sounded disappointed, like he expected a place called the 'End' to be some glorious place of beauty. You both stayed quiet for a while and you thought that maybe he thought you were mad at him. And that just made you just felt like an asshole.

"You know what, Karkat? I think you should stay here! I can help you build a house like the one you had! And we can eat fish everyday and go mining and everything!" He was still looking out at the lake while you stared at him slack jawed. Despite you being the king of all assholes, he still wanted you to stick around. And it wasn't like he didn't have other friends, he just wanted you in particular to stay. You smirked and turned back to the lake, feeling a closeness you thought creatures like you couldn't have.

"Yeah... I think I might."

***

It was two weeks later when it happened; when everything stopped having meaning.

The sun was just setting and you were helping John collect what you swore were the hundredth batch of watermelons that had grown today. The soil of Minecraftia had so many nutrients in it that crops grew almost instantly.

“John, I swear to gog, no one needs this many fucking watermelons. You barely eat any of it!” You were glaring daggers at the watermelon in your arms. It wasn't that it was heavy; it was just annoying as all hell that there was an entire chest in John’s house dedicated solely to watermelons.

“What?! I do to eat them! Just… not all the time. I’m always full up on potatoes!” You could almost hear the pout on his face and those big, shining blue eyes. Without thinking, your turned to look at him and found yourself staring straight into his eyes.

You tensed and dropped the melon you were holding. Your eyes narrowed and a low, otherworldly growl crawled its way out of your throat. The red aura that surrounded you, the one John had said was “really pretty,” now pulsed dark and angry as you walked towards him.

No.

You didn't want to hurt him.

Why couldn't you stop?

Your body moved against your will. It was reacting on deeply embedded instincts to kill the ones who threatened you. It just so happened that to Endertolls, direct eye contact was the ultimate threat.

John seemed to finally understand what just happened and started backing away form you. You know he’d left his sword in the house because he knew you didn't like it. He didn't even have a pick or axe on him. He was completely defenseless and the look in his eyes revealed that he didn't know where to go either.

“GO TO THE LAKE YOU STUPID FU--“ You couldn't even finish your sentence for another snarl working its way out. You tried again to hold yourself back but only managed to slow your place slightly.

John seemed to get the message though. He dropped the fruit he was holding and bolted for the lake and you had no choice but to chase after him.

He ran down the hill as fast as he could and you teleported after him, still snarling and hissing. You didn't want to do this, but your body wouldn't listen to you. This was your fault, If you hadn't been so careless neither of you would be in this situation. It was most likely back to the End for you after this. John probably wouldn't trust you again; he had no reason to.

It was only a little farther, the lake was in sight for both of you and you were still hot on John’s heels. He was almost out of the tree line when John tripped over a tree root and fell to the ground. He must have scraped himself because the hint of blood you smelled only made you wilder. You were on John before he could even pull his arms from under himself.

Your claws raked down his back, tearing his shirt, the one he told you was his favorite, and cut into his skin. He screamed and kicked back at your leg and you hissed, he took the opportunity to turn and try to fight you off knowing he couldn't outrun you. You saw his eyes again; they were sad and frightened but… there was no anger or betrayal. He wasn’t mad at you. Even though you were clawing at every part of him, his arms covered in bloody scratches, and he was punching and kicking everywhere he could reach; he wasn't mad at you.

He gave a particularly hard punch to your cheek, but it didn't stun you as much as he thought it would. Your body took the opportunity to wrap your grey hands around his neck, your claws digging into the supple human flesh and as you did you could feel the hot red tears running down your face. It seems your tear ducts were the only things listening to you right now.

John kept up the struggle. He was batting at your face, punching your arms and chest, and trying to pull your hands off. But your body was determined; John wasn't leaving here alive. He struggled harder; you squeezed your hands tighter, and cried more. Then slowly, oh so slowly, he began to weaken. His movements became slow and sluggish, his eyes were half lidded and his breathing was shallow.

And then it stopped

Everything stopped.

John stopped struggling, stopped moving, stopped blinking… stopped breathing. His once wide, vibrant eyes were now drooped, dull, and lifeless. You did this. You took the light away from him. Your instinctual rage finally vanished and the tears flowed from your eyes like rivers, leaving red stains on his shirt and face. You pulled your hands away from his bleeding neck and held them to your face.

You have no idea how long you cried. All you knew know what that the tears were gone and so was John and everything felt worthless. There was no point to anything anymore.

You stood slowly, picked up John’s lifeless body, and walked toward the lake. The way his head was against your chest reminded you of when he had fallen asleep in your house and carried him back to his. A tear rolled down your cheek as you remembered how happy he was that you cared enough to take him home and tuck him into bed.

You kept on remembering little things. Like how he hated when his dad made him cakes, and how Casey always laid eggs on his pillow, how his friend Dave would always call him a doofus for liking lapis. All the little things he told you about himself, about his life. And you remembered how a mere two weeks ago he offered this life to you; offered you a chance to live in the sunlight and watch the night sky forever. But you took all that from him.

You stood at the edge of the lake with John still in your arms. He still felt warm, but that wouldn't last much longer. You savored that warmth for a moment more before teleporting both of you to the middle of the lake.

The water burned your skin like acid. You could feel it eating away at every part of you, but this pain wasn't even close to making up for what you’d done. There wasn't enough water in this world to wash the blood from your hands. Even as the skin burned from your fingers, still clutching tightly to John’s lifeless body, you could still feel his blood there.

Eventually the pain stopped and you couldn't see, hear, or feel anything anymore.

No, that’s not true.

You could still see those eyes.

Bluer than lapis, and glimmering brighter than diamonds.

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I always make Karkat kill his friends?


End file.
